Progression
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: *Squeal to Regression* After being kidnapped and held in the Volturi Castle Edward finds a friend in Demetri who helps him escape, when reunited with his family the peace does not last for long-Bella is angry and wants her husband back, and a war is brewing. AU/AH Full Summary Inside. M for Mature themes and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: After being kidnapped and held in the Volturi Castle Edward finds a friend in Demetri who helps him escape, when reunited with his family the peace does not last for long-Bella is angry and wants her husband back, and a war is brewing; Edward is close to giving birth and with the wedding around the corner can the Black/Cullen family have there happily ever after? Can Elizabeth redeem herself to her son? **

**AH/AU, Top-Jacob Bottom-Edward**

**M-Preg.**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing.**

**Little angst **

**Past history of child abuse **

**Blood**

**Chapter One-Intro**

* * *

"How do you know it's a boy, can't it be a girl?" Jacob grinned from where he was perched next to Edwards's swollen belly.

"It can, but this little on in here is my boy." He rubbed Edwards belly again laying a gentle kiss on it his chocolate eyes grinned happily as he talked and kissed the little one he held safe in his stomach. Curling his large warm frame around Edward he kissed his crazed curls.

"How are you dove?"

"Yellow." Jacob nodded smiling, he had learned to adapt to Edward during his pregnancy he rather explain how he felt in colors rather than actual explanation of how he felt; yellow was blissful and content. "You don't think I'm too big Jake?" Edward whispered after a moment of silence, Jacobs massive hand cupped Edward's face and titled his chin up.

"You're stunning dove, I adore every single part of you." He kissed his lips trailing down his naked body; another thing Jacob loved about a pregnant Edward-he liked to be naked, he felt itchy and restricted in them and often choose to forgo any type of clothing. He suckled gently on Edwards's small breast delighted when Edward let out a moan arching into him, he knew Edward had a difficult time adjusting to the small nipples he now possessed, and he knew how self-conscious Edward was about his changing body. His kisses trailed down and over his stomach placing his love and adoration there, than down to his need cock with stood proud with a red head. Jacob grinned taking a long lick and engulfing him into his mouth.

"JAKE!" he hollered wantonly arching off the bed, he panted deeply grabbing Jacobs raven locks; his eyes closed voluntarily and he could feel the heat of his blush on his skin.

. .

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

. .

"Wakey wakey Eddie." Edward groaned whimpering-it was a dream, of course it was. Bella had kidnapped him three weeks ago and they were taking house in the Volturi Castle, he heard them speaking in whispers how he wish he had a his vampire hearing, he feared not for himself but for his baby-his little Jacob, he could not alert them of his pregnancy-they would take the baby away from him; they would harm his son. He curled his arms around himself looking up through his wet eyelashes, a man taller then he with ripping muscles that could ravel Emmett's and dark charcoal hair.

"Well she wasn't lying-you're stunning." He blushed

"I want to go home."

"You are home dear Edward." Bella's voice floated towards him, she was stunning as he last saw her except her eyes are a shocking crimson red. "An when you are changed everything will be as it was before."

"Why are you doing this Bella." He whispered

"Because you mine." She spat gripping his face harshly "Jasper didn't understand and now this mutt thinks he has claim on you." Her eyes turned black as she flashed her fangs in front of his face. He shivered violently but didn't back down from her glare. She let him go quickly blurring out the room; the room was quiet till the male helped him up and into the bathroom.

"Everything you could need is in here, a pair of pajamas has been set out for you and some food also." He started to leave but Edward turned to him.

"Your name-Please?"

"Demetri" he grinned

"Thank you Demetri."

. .

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

. .

Demetri brought him his food over the next few days, and sat and talked with him-he was kind and a joker, often reminding him of Emmett. He made sure to try not to throw up when he was in the room, wear anything tight or show the pain he was in; it was a month into his kidnapping when Demetri walked past him to fetch his dinner plate and he brushed his tender breast; letting out an involuntary moan. Demetri eyes flashed towards Edward only to see his blushing cheeks; he has suspected Edward was pregnant and spent a great deal making sure his meals were healthy. He wanted the young human to trust him; this Edward Cullen was different from the one observed centuries ago-he had to find some way to help him. Gathering his empty bowls he left the room quickly and quietly ignoring the hard on in his pants from the beautiful boy in the next room.

. .

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

. .

**{Edward's POV}**

_Jacob,_

_How I miss you, how my heart hurts and clutches at the thought of being away from you-out baby grows and he his strong, just like you and active as only two month olds could be. They have not harmed me, they have not really spoken to me; I'm kept locked in the room I was assigned to and I have my food delivered by one of their very own-he's kind to me, but that does not help the gripping pain I feel, the weakness of my body and the longing I feel for you. You're my own sun Jacob and without it I am under a consent cloud of darkness and shadows-i love you, I need you and our son needs you. Yes a son, I would love a daughter of course but in my dreams it is a boy-a perfect mixture of us both. Know that I am safe, and that I am okay._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward._

I wiped my tears folding it and handing it to Demetri.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

. .

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

. .

**[Jacobs POV]**

I clutched the paper in my hand tightly close to my heart sinking down to the floor, he was alive but I could not go after him-it would get me a certain death one that would cause not only my family but the love of my life.

"Jacob." Alice whispered, she sat next to me her tiny frame wrapped around my huge one, her cool skin no longer bothered me it comforted me and I sunk into it. "Well get him back." I nodded numbly biting my bottom lip clutching the paper closer.

_I'm coming for you my dove-please hold on._

* * *

**So? R&R Please =^.^= **


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary: After being kidnapped and held in the Volturi Castle Edward finds a friend in Demetri who helps him escape, when reunited with his family the peace does not last for long-Bella is angry and wants her husband back, and a war is brewing; Edward is close to giving birth and with the wedding around the corner can the Black/Cullen family have their happily ever after? Can Elizabeth redeem herself to her son? AH/AU,**

**Rating:M**

**Paring: Edward/Jacob ****_Little_**** Edward/Demetri**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but i can wish cant i? Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight And Queen Rowling Owns Harry Potter *sobs* Enjoy...**

**Warnings:**

**M-Preg.**

**Cross-dressing.**

**Little angst**

**Past history of child abuse**

**Blood**

**Note: Edward will ALWAYS be a BOTTOM in MY stories I will NEVER write one with him as a top-he's just a bottom like person to me :)-K Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

* * *

"Edward please, Jacob would not like this." A month a month! He could not do it here, the Volturi castle was a horrible place to be, her heard the screams of their victims and the pleads to the ones who were kept alive. Two months into his pregnancy and he was stuck in the torture they called living, he was still remembering things from his vampire life Bella revolved around most of it and this was not the shy, clumsy human he had meet. She was vengeful and did nothing more than watch him then storm out the room after a few moments. She was no longer the Bella he loved, in her place was this vengeful women who would not let the past rest, who was so on the streak the have him back. Demeteri had been pleading with him pleading with him to leave the room to eat-he did a little but only for his baby, Demetri had left him alone today.

"You have his little mutt in you." She hissed Edward clutched his stomach in a protective ball; his eyes widened. He didn't expect her to come today; but out of all days Demetri not to be here he knew she would appered; but he still had hope she would not.

"Please Bel-"

"SHUT UP!" she growled

"You slept with him, you let him have something that was mine that was not yours to share." Edward shivered clutching his body closer, he could not help falling in love with Jacob, he could not help that he was reborn into a different Edward; he was not her Edward she remembered and he didn't know how he could be for her. He just wanted this to go away he wanted to make everyone happy so he could be happy, and in love with Jacob and their baby. Bella prowled closer to him her fangs dropped and her eyes turning black.

"Please Bella, Please!" The vampire chuckled her head cocking to the side. "I'm Sorry Bella but I'm no longer that Edward, I'm different I've grown and seen different things my taste are different. I may look like your Edward but I'm not HIM!" he screamed he clutched his belly bawling "I can never be him again Bella."

"YOU WERE FOR JASPER!" she shouted "KISSING HIM TOUCHING HIM!"

"He saw that I belong with Jacob Bella, he saw I wasn't how you two had me before that I'm a different man now. Please Bella let me go; find someone else."

"NO!" She growled, he eyes flashed dark again as she blurred out the room; but for a second he saw remorse in her eyes and he know he had reached her a little.

. .

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

. .

"You're back!" Demetri set down Edwards's food a feeling of delight ran through him seeing he was still alive and that Edward was happy to see him.

"I left a note-did you not receive it?" Edward shook his head biting his lips shyly.

"I missed you." _My hormones missed you._

"I missed you to, now you and the little pup eat this and I'll give you, your surprise."

"Surprise?" he asked biting into the breakfast.

"Yes." He grinned, Edward ate quickly bouncing in place, since the incident with Bella he didn't see her and he was left alone to the few book Demetri had given him; Demetri was the light in this gloomy place and he appreciated the large vampire.

Pulling a slip of paper from his pocket; he handed it to him with a small smile. Edward took it quickly looking up at him with a confused look, Demetri gestured for him to read it, and he did slowly.

_My Dove,_

_How I've missed you-our son, you beautiful smile and your apple blushed cheeks. Your bee stung lips and your laugh. You my love are my sun the brightest star in my sky and the comet that flew across my darken sky. I grow weak without you, I fight my wolf every hour to not control me to not hop a flight and find you. We're coming my Edward I promise you this; I cannot thank your big Vampire for helping you just know he is finding a way to help as well._

_I love you forever and a day,_

_Jacob._

He clutched the Letter his chest avoided the growing breast.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Demetri grinned

Edward flung himself at him gibing his a tight hug.

"Honestly Demetri." He whispered "Thank you so much." Demetri rubbed Edwards sore back smiling into his crazed curls.

"Again my pleasure Edward how about you go lay in the bed and I'll give you a massage; after I clean up-would you like that?"

"I would love it." He whispered, sliding out of his arms and padding to the bed. "Do you need help?"

"It's quicker if I do it." He laughed "Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll be back." Edward nodded slipping off his shirt covering all his pudginess.

"Don't you're beautiful." Demetri whispered uncrossing his arms. "Go ahead lay down."

"My back?"

"For now yes." He chuckled lightly Edward nodded trying to enjoy the touch of someone other than his Jacob.

. .

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

. .

"Jacob?"

"Sorry Carlisle there is so many of them in there."

"I understand son." He placed a pale hand on his shoulder giving him a tight smile

"He loved sunsets-he said they were more beautiful than sunrises, peaceful to." Carlisle nodded letting the wolf reminisce. "God Carlisle I should have been there for him, making sure he was safe." His shoulders shook as he looked across the Cullen property; they had invited vampires from all over the world to rescue his Edward-He was a Cullen Human on not.

"You cannot blame yourself Jacob."

"Then who do I blame?" he growled "I promised to protect him Carlisle, I promised!" His head dropped as he let out a sob. "I failed."

"We all did, and we're going to get him back." It was quiet as the two of the most important people in Edwards life watched the sun set and the moon took over. Jasper slipped outside next to Jacob slipping his hand into Jacobs; they tightened them together their eyes never leaving the nature in front of them.


End file.
